The device of the present invention embodies a rotary brush which operates on a moving sheet to push such sheet against a side guide and register it in position. It does not require a coacting movable element and depends on the sheet moving through the bristles of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,934 to Droitcour discloses a sheet registering mechanism employing two brush arrangements, namely infeed and side registry. The latter is intended to perform the same function as the side registry device of the present invention. However, the Droitcour device depends on linear brush movement, operates on a stationary sheet, requires a coacting movable element below the sheet, and must be out of way for sheet movement in direction perpendicular to registration direction. The device of the present invention is inherently simpler and is used where the sheet is being positively urged forward by a pusher device (slat), such pusher device being free to pass through the side registration brush without incident.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,629 to Miller discloses a method of braking a sheet to prevent rebound after it has been propelled against a stop. The brush is free wheeling in the paper feed direction and thus the sheet drives the brush. The brush is prevented from rotating in the opposite direction and thereby provides the braking action which is sought. The device operates in the direction of travel of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,241 to Klemm discloses a device that essentially changes the direction of travel of a sheet. It depends on engagement of the leading edge of the sheet, whereas the device of the present invention is oriented to the side of the sheet. The Klemm device, as with Droitcour, requires cooperating elements above and below the sheet to accomplish the movement. The brush mentioned in Klemm would not be as successful as the other frictional combinations disclosed for changing such sheet direction.
The differences outlined with reference to the prior patents serve to distinguish the device of the present invention from the devices disclosed in such patents.